


Not The Last Time

by Redeemableforsurgery



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character, transboy frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redeemableforsurgery/pseuds/Redeemableforsurgery
Summary: “What’s up Frankie?” Gerard’s voice was soft and Frank covered his own face with his arm, hand resting on the back of his own head, fidgeting with his own hair.“I just…” he sighed again, not really knowing how to put what he was feeling into words without it turning into a rant, “I just wish it was easy, you know?”
Frank is feeling dysphoric in the summer and Gerard cheers him up, short and sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nolightss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolightss/gifts).



> This is my first fic i've ever posted so any and all constructive criticism is welcome!  
> inspired by an ask sent to weenhand on tumblr  
> This features transboy Frank feeling a bit dysphoric, and although thats not really the focus i want everyone to be careful and safe!  
> mentions of genitals, a packer, and chest binding.

Frank KNOWS wearing like 4 layers every day during a summer tour is a death-wish and honestly, he's just asking to end up smelling like a dumpster, but he really just doesn't know what else to do. If he wears his binder up on stage he's sure to literally pass out or break a rib or something, and he can't just wear a damn shirt like anyone else or he'll probably just lay down and cry halfway through the set, and that’s just not something he’s willing to do, honestly.  


The soft _snick snick ___of Frank’s shoes against the bus wall is comforting as he lay there, half upside down but unwilling to move from where he’d slumped after throwing himself down in a huff as half the guys fucked off to greener pastures or whatever, he doesn’t even know. the only company he’d had left was a dark lump in the corner who’s pencil scratches had accompanied Franks shoes against the wall in a parody of music, until Gerard had passed out at 1 in the fuckin afternoon, seriously.  


“Ugghh” Frank groaned in frustration, and then liked the sound so much he did it again.  


“Uuggghhhh” he was going to go insane with nothing but unsolvable problems to think about and nothing to _do, jesus ___. He huffed out a sigh, kicking his feet against the wall a bit harder than he’d intended, throwing his carefully balanced slump off kilter and swore as the floor came up to meet him with a hollow _thud. ___  


“God _dammit ___” he sighed, but stayed where he was, the floor was pretty cool even if it was disgustingly sticky. He blew some stale crumbs away from his face and lay his cheek against the floor and closed his eyes, there was no reason not to, he already smelled fucking rank, what difference would some food make honestly.  


“You’re gross” Frank just hummed into the floor at that because, seriously, if one of the Way brothers called you gross it was bound to be true, those dudes turned gross into a performance art.  


“Seriously Frankie, I spilled coffee all over the floor like 2 hours ago and now you’re all up in its business” Gerard was clearly more awake then he had been five minutes ago if he was arguing about all the gross shit that was on the floor, but Frank seriously didn’t _care._  


_“UUGGHHHHH.”_ Frank’s groan of complaint was lessened in its effectiveness by the fact that he still had his face smushed against the floor, probably breathing in toxic fumes from Gerard’s fucking coffee spill or something, which ok, yeah, gross. His only action towards trying not to die from like bacteria crawling down his throat and suffocating him in his sleep was to move his head so the evil little shits could build a settlement in his ear instead, whatever.  


“Everything sucks” he sighed, his sprawl on the floor becoming more uncomfortable the more he thought about how gross it actually was, but he wasn’t willing to give up his dramatic sulk just yet. But whatever, he’d earned it, everything _did_ suck, and he couldn’t think of a way to make it better without taking risks he wasn’t willing to, or without compromising how he played, and just… _no._  


“I’m sure taking off your hoodie and a shirt would make the heat more bearable” Gerard commented lightly, and Frank pried one eye open, looking over at Gerard and, yep, he was still wearing his own long sleeved shirt, the damn hypocrite.  


“It’s not the heat” Frank sighed, closing his eye again, he wanted to wallow in the _dark ___, dammit.  


Gerard sighed and Frank heard shuffling behind him before he felt Gerard walk over and sit down beside his head, Frank stayed where he was, eyes still closed, relaxing as he felt Gerard’s fingers brush through the sweaty hair at the nape of Franks neck.  


“What’s up Frankie?” Gerard’s voice was soft and Frank covered his own face with his arm, hand resting on the back of his own head, fidgeting with his own hair.  


“I just…” he sighed again, not really knowing how to put what he was feeling into words without it turning into a rant, “I just wish it was easy, you know?” Gerard hummed, fingers carding through Franks hair in a soothing rhythm.  


“Like… I _know ___everyone has their own problems and body issues and shit but sometimes it just seems like I’m the only one who gets affected by it? I mean, I’m not asking too much am I? Just to be able to go out and play a fucking show in the heat and not have to wear a fucking hoodie? No-one wants to wear a damn hoodie in the sun what the fuck” Frank groaned again and hit himself in the face with the arm lying on his head.  


“It’s so dumb but it’s like, important too you know? I don’t know, at least I’m not a fucking nudist” that made Gerard snort, his hand jerking and pulling Franks hair,  


“Ow motherfucker” Gerard just laughed, patting Franks abused scalp with his hand.  


“You’re as good as”  


“Fuck you” but Frank was smiling, and he turned slightly so his head was leaning on his arm – he could feel crumbs falling off his face, oh, gross – and looked up at Gerard, who was smiling back at him, eyes crinkling in the corners and pink cheeks squishing up under his eyes.  


“You’ve got fuckin crumbs all over your face, jeez Frank, you’re so gross” Frank swiped at his face half-heartedly, he was a lost cause anyway, there wasn’t really much point.  


“ _You’re ___gross” Frank rebutted, except honestly, Gerard was pretty clean, well, at least for tour, and for Gerard.  


“No seriously, your face is fuckin covered,” Gerard swiped at it, “and oh my god, it’s _sticky ___”  


“Your _face ___is sticky”  


“No,” Gerard threw back with a grin, poking Frank in the cheek, “ _your ___face is sticky.” Frank stuck his tongue out at Gerard.  


“Your _dick ___is sticky” Gerard made a face at that,  


“Dude no way, I showered like yesterday, I’m squeaky clean, you’re the one sweating like a pig”  


“Yeah well at least I can wash my dick without having to get naked” that startled a laugh out of Gerard.  


“Ohmygod Frank you’re gross”  


“Shut up or I’ll do it in the kitchen” Frank said, poking Gerard in the side, he was so not cool with being on the floor anymore.  


“Augh noooo” Gerard complained as he stood up, heading over to the coffee pot and eyeing the sink warily, his back to Frank.  


“Although…” he trailed off as Frank stumbled to his feet, and turned to look over his shoulder with a glint in his eye, “If you ever do that make sure Ray and Bob are in the room, I _gotta ___see their faces”.  


Frank cackled at that mental image as he considered essentially flashing himself in front of his band mates, hmmm…. Well,  


“If they ever do anything worth that punishment I’ll make sure to let you know beforehand, I know how desperately you want this” he grinned, grabbing his crotch and shaking it.  


Before Frank even knew what was happening Gerard was grabbing on to him, digging his fingers into Franks sides and making him squawk out a half laugh half scream as he tried to escape Gerard’s evil grabby fingers.  


“Fuck you Gerard! I know you’re desperate for this dick!” he yelled, trying to squirm away, but Gerard wasn’t having it.  


“No way Frankie!” Gerard was laughing so hard he could hardly get the words out, “you’re after _my ___dick! you’ve got penis envy, and I’ve got a lot to envy!” he was jabbing wherever he could reach now, as Frank tried to protect his ribs and laugh himself hoarse at the same time.  


“no big dick jokes on the bus motherfucker, you know the rules!” Frank untangled an arm to try and retaliate but Gerard's fingers found his ribs for a couple more jabs before Frank covered his ribs again.  


"those rules were made for _you ___!" Gerard threw back, sounding affronted as he jabbed whatever he could reach.  


“Ahh fuck off!” he screeched, trying to run to the other side of the lounge but Gerard grabbed him around the waist with one arm, pulling with all his weight, and still jabbing at him with the other,  


“Not until you promise not to show me your dick you asshole”  


“Ok fine! Fine!” Frank relented, gasping for air as Gerard let him go and he stumbled into a cabinet,  


“No showing Gerard my beautiful dick that I payed a lot of money for and I’m very proud of, I get it, you don’t want me to be happy” he panted, hands on his knees.  


“Fuck off” Gerard grinned, and kicked at Franks legs as he laughed at Franks attempt at a karate chop in retaliation,  


“I’m sure your dick is great”  


“It is” Frank nodded mock-solemnly and then grinned again, and hopped onto the seat nearest to him, looking up at Gerard,  


“Now make me coffee motherfucker”  


And Gerard did.


End file.
